parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
African Bush Elephant
Perhaps one of the world’s most emotive and iconic animals, the African bush elephant (Loxodonta africana) is the largest living terrestrial mammal, with the largest recorded individual reaching a massive four metres at the shoulder and weighing an impressive ten tonnes. The African bush elephant’s brain is bigger than that of any other animal and its skull is exceptionally large, having evolved to support the trunk and the heavy teeth and jaws. The skull comprises up to 25 percent of the elephant’s total body weight. Elephants are unusual among mammals in that they continue to grow throughout their life, although the rate at which they grow slows after they reach sexual maturity. The hefty body of the African bush elephant is supported by stocky, pillar-like legs which have thick, heavy, vertically-aligned bones.The African bush elephant has four toes on the forefeet and three toes on the hind feet, unlike both the African forest elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis) and the Asian elephant (Elephas maximus), which each have five toes on the front feet and four toes on the hind feet. The feet are broad and the toes are embedded in a fatty substance which cushions the weight of the animal and enables it to move more quietly. The thick skin of the African bush elephant is generally dull brownish-grey, with a sparse scattering of black, bristly hairs. The skin is wrinkly and adapted for keeping the body cool, as the wrinkles increase the surface area of the skin, trapping moisture which then takes much longer to evaporate than if the skin was smooth. The end of the tail is flattened and has a tuft of coarse, crooked hairs. characteristic outward-curving tusks of the African bush elephant are actually elongated upper incisors, which are formed from a unique composition of calcareous materials. Both the male and female African bush elephant have tusks and, like the rest of the body, the tusks continue to grow throughout the elephant’s life. The upper lip and nose of all elephant species are elongated and muscular, forming the distinctive trunk. The African bush elephant uses its trunk to form and amplify vocalisations, to feed from the ground and from trees and shrubs, to break off branches, and to pick leaves, shoots and fruits. It is also used to aid drinking, greeting, touching and other social behaviours. The end of the trunk has two prehensile finger-like lips which are covered in fine, sensory hairs. The large, oversized ears of the African bush elephant are distinguished from other elephant species by the presence of overhanging flaps along the upper edges. As well as playing a role in communication, the ears are also important in temperature regulation and heat loss. A rich network of blood vessels is found immediately beneath the thin skin which covers the back of the ears, and when temperatures rise the ears are fanned to help increase the flow of air and cool the blood through evaporation. African bush elephants use sounds well below the range of human hearing to communicate over long distances. An elephant can eat 600 pounds (272 kilograms) of food a day. Roles * It played Sulley in African Animals, Inc. * It played Vitruvius in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Elephant Abu in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Dim in A Wildlife's Life * It played Lord Rogers in The Artist Mare * It played Dallben in The Black Cauldron (NatureRules1 Version) * It played General Hologram in Wreck-It Ralph (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Basil in The Great Elephant Detective * It played Kion, Simba, Nala and other lions in The Elephant King (NatureRules1 Style) and The Elephant Guard * It played Snow White and her Prince in Elephant White and the Seven Jungle Cats (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Doc in Africa VI: The Secret of Animal Rock * It played Stove in Beauty and the Wildebeest * It played Ankylosaurus in Speckles the Leopard * It played Rockmobile in Wildlife Story (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Crush, Squirt and the Sea Turtles (along with African Forest Elephants and Asian Elephants) in Finding Nemo (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Archdeacon in The Hyena of Norte Dame * It played Shifu in Kung Fu Kangaroo * It played Manny in Animal Age (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Zordon in Beastly Morphin Power Rangers * It played Hova, Zoc, Kreela, Fugax and the other ants in The African Bush Elephant Bully * They played Flik, Princess Atta, Dot, Queen, Dot's 2 Boyfriends, Mr. Soil, Dr. Flora, Thorny, Cornelius and the ants in An African Animal's Life (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Woog in We're Back! A Serengeti Animal's Story and We're Back! An African Animal's Story * It played Wooly Mammoth in North American Age series and Brother Lion (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery African Elephant With Big Tusks 600.jpg NEW_African_Bush_Elephant.jpg Httpsc2.staticflickr.com211181436095836 bfb1f4a485.jpg Elephant10.jpg 509 1young elephant.jpg Img 1750.jpg african-elephant.jpg African_Elephant_LG.jpg loxodonta-africana.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-175.jpg|The Lion King (1994) lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-14.jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2960.jpg|The Lion King 1½ (2004) normal_TLG_S1_E13_0484.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) African_Elephant (Wild Kratts).png the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-4681.jpg|The Wild (2006) madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7289.jpg|Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) Phineas and Ferb Elephant.png|Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) TWT Elephants.png PPG Elephants.jpg PPG Rule Elephant.png Rugrats Elephants.png animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-3203.jpg Miraculous Ladybug Elephant.png African_Elephant (Zoo Tycoon 2).jpg simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-6020.jpg TTTE African Elephant.png Aj_elephant.png NatM Elephant.jpg|Night at the Museum (2006) Elephant, African (Alphabetimals).png JEL Elephants.png Ringo_the_Elephant.png Screen_Shot_2013-07-08_at_3.26.01_PM.png African_Elephant.png Max.PNG Kirikou Elephants.png CPatP Elephants.png Fantasia 2000 African Elephant.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Go Diego Go African Elephants.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) African Elephant.PNG Lyft.png Short11_elephant_painting.png What A Cartoon Elephants.png bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10188.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) IMG_3587.PNG|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) IMG 8371.PNG IMG 8011.JPG SJ Elephant.jpg CAH Elephant.png IMG 3465.PNG Mike Lu and Og Elephants.png IMG 5755.PNG Life.of.Pi Elephant.jpg|The Life of Pi (2012) I.jpg Elephant wearing a Hat.gif|Zootopia (2016) IMG 0477.PNG Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 21.jpg screenlg7.jpg 804005-948791_20080923_screen004.jpg open-uri20120915-26316-18ifaqm.jpg Cabela's DH2013.jpg afrika___elephant_i_by_linconnu24-d38wwr1.png Blue Mouse in A Very Windy Storm with Little Red Furry Elephant.jpg Angry Ned the Elephant.png|Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1999) Noah's Ark Elephants.jpg|link=youtube.com IMG 8185.JPG TRAoBQ Elephant.png 19_African_Elephant.png IMG 7422.PNG Ethel the Elephant.png Dumbo flying.gif Elephants, Zebras, Monkeys, and Giraffes.jpg Meena.jpg Babar King Of the Elephants.jpg Leapfrog Elephant.jpg|LeapFrog|link=African Forest Elephant Ad1a_eleanor_curtsy.png Who_could_it_be_elephant.jpg Elephant_2.PNG|Blue's Clues zoboomafoo the west african swamp elephants.jpg Horton-Hears-a-Who-TV-special-images-1b634346-c231-478a-9f3e-b95a6d7e6f4 (2).jpg 512Z4N2J3QL.jpg|Stanley IMG_3742.PNG WordWorld Elephants.jpg|WordWorld Why Is A Trunk Useful to An Elephant.jpg|Just So Darwin Zebras On the Ark.jpg Let's Clean Up the Town.jpg|64 Zoo Lane Sad Elephant Ears.jpg|Looney Tunes Elephants Mating.jpg Assassins-Creed-Origins-Elephant-Fight.jpg Elephant and a Red Letter E.jpg Tarzan Elephants.jpg|Legend Of Tarzan (1999) Also See * Asian Elephant * African Forest Elephant Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Elephants Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Herbivores Category:300 Animals Category:Duma Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Pat and Stanley Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Goanimate Animals Category:Teen Titans Go! Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Prehistoric Park Animals Category:Megafauna Category:Sing Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Super Mario Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:What a Cartoon Animals Category:Gazoon Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Terrytoons Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Operation Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Teletubbies Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Junglies Animals Category:Cat in the Hat Knows Alot About That Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Dr Seuss TV Special Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:P. King Duckling Animals Category:Just So Darwin Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Assassin Creed Category:Assassin Creed Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Paignton Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:North Carolina Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals